The present invention relates to a microwave oven suitable for use on a camping or other vehicle.
In the past, domestic microwave ovens, operating on 100 volts AC, have been used on vehicles as shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, alternator 10 is driven by an engine mounted on the vehicle and produces three-phase alternating current. Diodes 12a, 12b, 12c, 12d, 12e, and 12f of rectifying circuit 12 rectify the three-phase alternating current from alternator 10 to charge battery 14.
DC/AC converter 20 is connected to battery 14 and supplies domestic microwave oven 45 with 100 volts AC. Domestic microwave oven 45 includes a transformer 22. A leakage choke coil 24 is connected to secondary winding 22b of transformer 22 to limit electric current therethrough. A rectifying circuit 26, connected to choke coil 24 supplies energy to a magnetron 28. A microwave guide 36 propagates microwaves radiated from an antenna 35 of magnetron 28. A heating room 40 heats an object 42 by applying microwaves thereto.
Thus, the conventional system has domestic microwave oven 45 mounted on the vehicle as it is. As a result, efficiency is reduced because the alternating current from alternator 10 is converted to direct current and converted again to alternating current by DC/AC converter 20.